Never Trusting
by LaterRain
Summary: "I'm from the future. A future where there is no MRD, S.H.I.E.L.D, or anything else similar to that. Mutants are hunted. No protection is offered. My colleagues sent me here to change that, but I'm not going back." T for slight cursing. PyroxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my new OC story. If you liked or disliked Inspire, it's gone. Hopefully I can make this one great! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**X-Men Here I Come**

One mission. If I fail, I die. The kind of thing you pray that you don't fall on your ass. It would be different if it was during this time period. _But no, send a sixteen year old back to the past and place the world's care in her hands._

Maybe I won't come back. Maybe I'll stay and find a new family.

"You're going to come back, Jinx." Fritz shot me a glare from across the room. _Pfft, telepaths_.

"And what if I don't?" I spat. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a way that meant 'I'm the genius now shut up'.

"Then this time will be corrupted." he spat. "We're just making sure that our time will be changed and saved."

"What, from Akron?" I snorted. "If you would've let me go after them then we wouldn't be in this mess. I could take them."

"It doesn't matter. If you don't fix it, then we'll be stuck like this forever." he replied. "And if you stay there, it will definitely be corrupted."

"Isn't this time supposed to corrupt? Last time I checked, that WAS the plan." I said. "Or did you tell me wrong?"

"I didn't-"

"Because you being wrong would be a tragedy. You are never wrong." I cut him off. "You're not a genius Fritz."

"I was programmed that way. To know everything and be the perfect human." he snapped.

"No one is perfect, Fritz. Not even a programmed lab rat." I replied. His eyes filled with rage. He opened his mouth to speak- probably to send a comeback- but the door swung open and hit the wall with such a force that both me and Fritz jumped.

"Alright, get the plan out on the table and fire up that machine of your Tech-Boy." the captain fired off orders. "Jinx, you get on that suit we found that will protect you. Your mutations should be enough defenses. You are Omega level, right?"

"Yes sir." I replied, not bothering to climb into the black protection suit. I stepped near the time machine and shook with nervousness.

"Put this on, we can keep in touch through this." the captain handed me a communicator and I attached it to my belt.

The machine was spinning faster and faster until a rainbowy look covered the whole circle. I shielded my eyes from the brightness. "I'm going in that?" I asked, even though I knew tha answer.

As I stepped up to the platform, I looked at Fritz. He nodded and okay and I gave a nervous smile in return. I stepped into the light slowly, as it encircled me.

When I felt ground, I smiled. Until I saw where I was. Castles and dresses were all around me. "Uh, Fritz, I think you went back to far." I said into the communicator.

"_Oops, sorry." _came Fritz's cracking response. I was encased by the rainbow again and then felt another surface. I landed in front of big gates and smiled at the sign.

"I'm at the destination, teleporting in now." I said. I put the communicator back on my belt and teleported inside. My fangs grew and I smiled when I saw the Professor's door.

My mutant name shall be Viper. I mean, I have the powers of teleportation, poison, enhanced vision, and accelerated healing. I don't know, but I like Viper.

"X-Men here I come." I smiled as I crushed my communicator. If I didn't have it then they couldn't bring me back. "Goodbye future."

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Review's are accepted and you will have guaranteed feedback on the next chapter! (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is officially chapter one of Never Trusting. My beta for this story is Lady Firewing, thanks! This story is post-Apocalypse. Remy, Piotr, and Pyro have joined the X-Men. I am going to be doing accents, but if I mess up feel free to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution**

_'Italic Writing'_= Telepathic Communication

""= Speaking..._'This is telepathic communication.'_

_Italic Writing= _Thoughts..._This is thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Meeting the Prof.**

'_Come in_' A voice in my head spoke when I knocked on the door.

I slowly pushed open the big wooden door and found him sitting behind his desk smiling. "Um, Professor Xavier?" I asked even though I knew it was him. He nodded and motioned for me to sit down.

"May I ask what your name is?" He questioned me. I looked around nervously. Through the walls with my enhanced vision I saw a gruff man drinking a beer. Through the door I just came through I saw kids huddling around it.

"Can you read my mind? I want to talk privately." I whispered, nodding to the door. "It seems we have listeners."

'_That is quite alright.'_ He thought in my head.

'_My name is Jinx, no last name. My mutant name Viper.' _I thought back.

'M_ay I ask where you got that mutant name?' _he inquired with a confused look.

'_Yeah, you're not going to believe this.' _I told him. _'But I'm from the future. A future where there is no MRD, S.H.I.E.L.D, or anything else similar to that. Mutants are hunted and no protection is offered. My colleagues sent me here to change that, but I'm not going back.'_

His expression looked exasperated. He simply nodded and retorted _'Is it alright that I scan through your mind?'._

'_Yes you may Professor. I have nothing to hide_.' I answered. I felt him scanning through my mind. _'If I join your team, I would like no one to know about this.'_

'_Well, that was quite a story Jinx. What about your parents?' _he inquired.

'_My father died before I was born. When my mother gave birth to me I killed her, being born you know? I've been an orphan since then.' _I retorted.

'_Well, you will need a last name. How about mine? Jinx Xavier.' _he alleged. I nodded and stood up.

"Welcome to the Institute Jinx Xavier." he said warmly.

"Thanks Professor X." I answered back with a smile. I opened the door and all the kids just acted normal. "Well, anyone want answers?"

"What's your name?" someone replied shortly.

"Jinx Xavier." I replied.

"How old are you?" another asked quietly.

"Sixteen years old." I answered.

"Are you related to the Professor?" someone pried. All the bombarding questions stopped and I came face to face with a little, brown-haired boy.

"Yeah, adopted child." I muttered with a small smile. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Jamie Madrox, nice to meet you." He smiled with an outstretched hand. I gladly shook it and smiled at him widely.

"So, Professor Xavier adopted-"

A burst of flames flew right behind us and I gasped. "Ignore Pyro." Someone murmured.

"Hello mates, you didn't invite me to the party."Someone with an Australian accent said. I saw a guy with orange hair and brown eyes, I also noticed that he had a lighter in his hand and was flipping it open and closed.

"Pyro, correct? That means you control fire?" I queried with amazement.

"Yeah, who's the hot sheila? I like hot." he asked around. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as he stepped closer. It was like the heat was radiating off of him.

"My names Jinx. What's your real name?" I retorted.

"Saint-John Allerdyce." He countered.

Someone in the crowd added. "Resident lunatic psycho."

"Call me John, Sheila." He retorted taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. It felt as if the kiss had burned into my hand.

"Alright, well, I'm going to find my room now." I murmured not taking my eyes off him. "I'll learn your names later."

As I walked up the stairs, I got colder and colder. _Ugh, I need some heat. _When I stepped into my room, I was flabbergasted*.

The bed had a chocolate brown comforter on it, while the sheets were a light tan. I had a dresser plus a clostet that was placed right in front of the bathroom. The balcony outside, showing me a beautful view of the ocean.

I grabbed some clothes and decided to take a shower. _Maybe that will be enough heat for me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, short chapter, but I promise they will get longer! Keep reading to learn more about Jinx! Reviews are accepted!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long time for update. but here we go again. **

**Dislaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, only Jinx.**

**Thoughts: **_Like this_

**Telepathic Projections:** _(Like this)_

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning feeling a little sick. <em>Probably time sickness or something like that.<em> I got up from bed and went to comb my hair and brush my teeth. I get really bad morning breath.

After I did everything I was supposed to, the smell of bacon drifted into my nose. I inhaled deeply and followed the scent like a puppy dog trying to find her food. Apparently, I had followed the smell well because I ended up at the dining room.

"Mmm, who fixed bacon?" I requested, walking in with everyone's eyes on me.

"Storm made them. Want some?" Jean Grey, who was standing at the bar, asked me. If you must know, I already knew their names from data files I was given. I nodded rapidly and began to drool as she dropped five pieces of juicy, succulent bacon onto a plate.

_Bacon, bacon, bacon! _I sounded like the dog off the "Beggin' Strips" commercial. After she handed me the plate, I took a seat next to Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kitty questioned me while I picked up a piece of bacon.

"Jinx, nice to meet you." I replied, not taking my eyes of the bacon. I tried to bite into it, but there was so much fat, that my normal teeth couldn't chew it well. I changed my teeth into my snake ones, and when I bit into the piece, it tore off easily.

"That is quite a power, Jinx." Piotr noticed, with his brow furrowed.

"Thanks." I muttered with bacon in my mouth. A piece of chewed up bacon flew out of my mouth and straight onto Jean's forehead. She didn't notice, which, of course, caused me to burst out in a fit of laughter, making Kitty and Piotr laugh with me. Except Piotr's laugh was a low chuckle and Kitty's was a loud giggle.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Jean inquired. I shook my head no, and shoved another piece of bacon in my mouth to shut up.

"No, nothing like that." Kitty murmured with a smile.

"Hey, Jean, you have a piece of bacon on your forehead." Scott pointed out, after sitting beside her.

_Thanks Scott. Sarcasm. _"So, what are your powers?" I questioned him.

"I can fire optic blast from my eyes." He explained, pointing to his shades. "Don't want to be around when these are off."

"Wow, that's so cool." I muttered, with a roll of my eyes. "How many times has that happened?"

"What's with all the questions?" Scott fired back. "We don't know where you came from, or who you are. So why should we tell you anything?"

"Calm down Shades, no reason to get all hard on the girl." Logan Howlett growled from across the room.

"Scott, be nice; she's new here." Jean soothed, as she placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"What's your deal?" I disruptively stood up and slammed my hand down on the table. I could see his eyes were flaring on the other side of his stupid shades. "Maybe I don't want to tell anyone about where I came from, so leave me alone!"

I teleported out of there and to my room. I couldn't find comfort there, so I teleported around the Institute, until I finally landed in the library. I sat down in the corner and sighed to myself.

I was always a stickler for keeping secrets. Some people just probably have more than others, but I pretty much have a zillion.

"You should keep a diary about them then." Someone voiced from across the room. Jean walked up to me and sat down.

"Huh? How did you know about what I was thinking? You're a telepath!" I exclaimed standing up. "Stay out of my head."

"Sorry, your thoughts were loud." Jean whispered. "Everyone has secrets; just write about them in a diary; if you feel you're about to tell it."

"Thanks, Jean." I muttered. "Sorry for hitting you with that bacon."

"That was you?"

"Uh, bye Jean!" I waved teleporting out of there. I landed in the rec room and sat down on the couch.

"Oy, 'ello there Sheila." I heard Pyro say from the other end of the couch. _Oh joy._

"Hey John, I have to go so-"

"Come on, why don't you stay for a little while, eh?" He crept closer to me.

_(Jinx, we need to check you out in the medical bay.) _I heard the Professor say in my head.

_(On my way Professor.) _I thought back.

"Well, I am needed by the Professor John." I told Pyro through gritted teeth. I teleported down to the med bay, before he could say another word.

"In here, Jinx." Dr. McCoy called from inside a small room. I walked in the room and smiled at the Professor. "Have you been checked out for disease or anything, in your time period?"

"No, why?" I inquired.

"I was afraid of that. We need to check you out, because if there are any diseases or medical conditions you have, then we'll need to know." The Professor explained.

"How hard could it be?" I shrugged with a grin.

_Time Skip…_

After about thirty minutes of tests and such, I finally was able to sit down and relax while I waited for results. When Dr. McCoy finally came out, his face had a hint of sadness.

"What is it, Dr. McCoy?" I asked him with worry.

"I'm afraid you have a slight case of ADHD." He answered, biting his lip.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"It's a hyperactivity disorder." He explained. I nodded in understanding, then he handed me a bottle of pills. "You need to take these every morning and night."

"Got it, Dr. McCoy." I saluted. I teleported back to my room and put the pills on my nightstand.

_I think I'm going to take a nap now. _I laid down on my bed and rested my head on the pillow. In seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would you have guessed she has ADHD? Niether did I before the thought popped into my head while I was deliriously tired. Ha. Review please!**

**In next chapter, will Jinx deal with Scott? Or will more fighting ensue. Will she finally punch Pyro! Let's hope so! Sarcasm (sort of).**

**-LaterRain**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Chapter Three is here! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution_**

**_Lady Firewing: She's my one year younger sister..._**

**_TheLyric: Yes, be sorry! Ha ha!_**

* * *

><p>I collapsed onto the ground, clutching my head in pain. What the hell was going on? The pain in my head was like fire. I looked up at someone that called my name, and saw Kurt Wagner.<p>

He was the innocent one. My eyes fired a surprise optic blast, hitting the blue boy square in the chest. I closed my eyes and ran around. I felt myself phase through a wall, and I gasped.

"Jinx, what's wrong!" I heard Jean yell from down the hall. I shook my head at her and backed up… straight through the side of the Institute. I fell towards the ground, and screamed along the way.

When I landed, I took off running towards the forest, or I think it was. My eyes were closed, but when I ran into a tree, they opened. I could see for a split second before red clouded my vision.

I guess that's what Scott always feels like- wait, I'm having pity on him? Never mind that. I sat down on the ground and kept my eyes shut. I heard footsteps coming closer and I inched away.

"It's okay; it's meh, sugah." Rogue said softly, in a Southern accent. I heard her slowly pull off her glove, and she hesitated. "Is this okay? Ah have ta stop it somehow."

"No Rogue, you can't! You'll get it too!" I exclaimed, startled.

"It's okay Rogue, I have it from here." I heard Professor X, somewhere behind me.

_(Let me help you, Jinx; you must let me in your mind.) _Professor X thought to me.

_(Professor, what's happening to me?) _I thought back.

_(It seems your _real_ powers are that you take the ones around you. Not like Rogue's; if you've encountered them before, you'll get their powers.) _He explained. I felt him put his hands on my head and suddenly I could open my eyes again.

"It will take some time to get used to, Jinx. I'd like you to have some sessions with me and Jean whenever you encounter someone new, or you feel if something is wrong." Professor X clarified. I nodded and Rogue helped me up.

"Where's Kurt? I need to apologize for hurting him." I inquired. Rogue pointed towards the kitchen window; sure enough, he was there, watching me.

When I got into the kitchen, the kids in there stared. I walked straight up to Kurt and he frowned. "Zhat vasn't on purpose, vas it?" He enquired. I shook my head no.

"Apparently, I have everyone in the Institute's powers." I told him. He nodded and smirked.

"You'd better work vith Scott zhen." He teased. I lightly punched his arm and smirked back.

"See, you're already dangerous." Scott said from the doorway. The coldness in his tone really made me ticked off. "That's why we can't trust you."

"It vas an-"

"I got this Kurt." I stopped the elf. "It was an accident douche. If I wanted to hurt him, it would've hurt him. Besides, I don't care what you think anyways."

I could tell Scott was glaring from behind his glasses. "You're supposed to learn control."

"You're supposed to train me, 'leader'." I sneered, putting air quotes around leader. "Shall we go to the Danger Room then?"

He nodded slightly and walked towards the elevator. I followed with a smirk and glowered at him. "She shouldn't even be on this team. Why do people like her? Where is she from?" I heard him mutter to himself.

I rolled my eyes as he opened the Danger Room door. My eyes darted around and smiled. The only difference I found was that nothing was burnt.

"Danger Room, scenario two." Scott spoke out. The computer clicked, and we were on two rocks.

"Are we seriously doing this without telling one of the adults?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You are the leader after all. Leader's need to be responsible."

"It's fine." Scott fired back. I shrugged and prepared myself. I felt uneasy about this, but it might get him to actually trust me.

"Why do you hate me?" I prodded. "I mean, not that I care."

"You seriously don't know?" Scott spat. "You act all carefree, like you have nothing to worry about. You ask all these questions about us, like you're a spy. Why don't you talk about your past?"

"You don't tell me about what to say about my past!" I yelled. I fired an optic blast from my eyes; it hit him in the shoulder and he staggered back. I let out a shaky breath as it poured from my eyes. I shut them, and wanted them to turn off.

Fire after fire, he hit me. I teleported everywhere; sometimes too far, and even phased through them, but in the end, I still got hit. "Is that all you got?" I screamed.

Scott fired repeatedly and hit me everywhere. There was no avoiding it now. I fell off my rock, down to the floor. I was prepared to hit another rock from the stimulation, but it quickly changed to metal.

With a loud thud, I gasped. "Shades, that's enough." Logan's gruff voice said over the speakers. "You're lucky I'm not the Professor, and he is not to know about this."

"Yes sir, just doing some training." Scott politely lied.

_What a suck up. He meant to hurt me._

"You never fire repeatedly in real training, bub." Logan growled as the door to the Danger Room opened. I stormed out first and slammed on the elevator button.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Evan Daniels asked when I walked by him. I shook his question away and ran up to my room. I stopped at the door when I saw a note.

It read:

_Jinx,_

_I would love for you to go out on a date with me, Sheila. It would be quite an experience for you. Leave your answer here and I'll pick it up later._

_Love ya, Pyro_

I rolled my eyes and quickly scribbled a big, fat "No." on the paper. I opened my door and slammed it as hard as I could, shaking a few things in my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter started with a jolt. Well there you have it, her real powers! And why did she say noto Pyro? I'll give you hint: They're like Rogue and Remy; she'll be in denial for awhile. Wow, that rhymed. Well, review!**_


End file.
